dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Bandicoot VS Pepsiman
Crash Bandicoot VS Pepsiman is a What-If?DBX DISCRIPTION Pilot.Crash Bandicoot VS Pepsiman,Pepsi VS Sony,2 goofy,crazy,cartoonish,blue mascots of soda drinks and console,will pepsiman destroy crash,Let's find out! INTRO NO RULES ONLY BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT It was a sunny day at the beach,crash was sitting in his Beach Chair and was drinking all his Wumpa Juice Crash:huh all the Wumpa Juice is over,i wish i had some thing to drink We see pepsi man running to crash and he is offers him a pepsi Crash:No thanks pepsi is trash i prefer coke,like every normal person on the planet Pepsiman get mad and bitch slaps Crash HERE WE GO!!!!!! Crash:you are going to regrad about it! Crash pulls out a Fruit Bazooka and start shooting wumpa fruits at Pepsiman who avoid the fruits and kicks crash in the face,crash spin attaks pepsi man in the leg and punch him in the head,Pepsiman start throwing pepsi cans at crash that hit him,crash fall and pepsi man was about to punch his head but crash avoided the punch and pepsiman hand got stuck in the sand,Crash shot a wumpa at Pepsiman Butt which flew pepsiman into the woods,Pepsiman puts on his Lemon Mask which makes him stronger Crash:why is your head a le--- (Crash dubstep remix cue)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhVykNFO9j8 Pepsiman punched Crash so strong that crash flew through a bunch of trees and pepsi man kicks crash few times until crash does his body slam but pepsiman avoid the attack,pepsi man headbutts and throw few more kicks and punches at crash and drops giant pepsi cans on him,pepsiman think crash is dead and he is running away from the crushed cans,until crash comes out of the Crashed cans (King Dedede theme - Drum & Bass)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6_NJbtyvQY until Pepsiman sees Crash(With Aku Aku)chasing after him,Pepsiman is starting to boost up but crash is near him,crash use his spin attack and it damage pepsiman a lot,pepsiman creats a Pepsi bottle-Size like cannon from his crotch,he shakes it and then he holds it like Proton Cannon from MVC and shots a stream of pepsi at crash,crash wear aku aku and the stream usnt effecting on crash who reach the bottle,takes it and slam it in pepsiman face,pepsi man pulled out his High Frequency Blade and stard slashing crash with the mask but it has no effect on him,pepsiman hands start to generate energy while aku aku time ran out,Pepsiman punches crash intro a Rock,A Big Rock and turn around until... Crash:Say Hello to my little friend! Crash was in his Mech Suit shooting Water at Pepsiman who Droped Pepsi cans in crash but it had no effect,Pepsiman Pulled out his High Frequency Blade sword again and Charged at Crash Mech suit and Slashed his Mech's water Cannon (Meta Knight SSB Theme)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3gLNomXwlw Pepsiman sliced that Fruit Bazooka from the mech and he also sliced the mech leg,after this Pepsiman transformed into Killer Pepsiman and regaed on the mech suit and destroyed it,Pepsiman saw crash sneeking and charged at him with his Chainsaw and his Bulkier body,Crash punched pepsiman in the face and used Death Tornedo Spin that cused a lot of damage to Killer Pepsiman,Pepsiman returned to his reguler form and started to grow to 60 feet tall and tried to smash crash,he pulled out a Gaint Pepsi from his Crotch and droped it on the forest that was drowned by pepsi thinking that crash was dead pepsiman tunred around just to see Mech-Bandicoot Crash:SAY HELLO TO MY BIG FREIND!!! pepsiman starts punching the Mecha,The Mecha returns to pepsi man who drop another Gaint pepsi Can! Crash:i had enough of YOU! Crash start shooting Rockets and Plazma Blasts at pepsiman who drags the Mecha-Bandicoot into his Pepsi Realm where he creates Pepsi can as Platforms,Gaint Pepsiman is starting to throw the platforms at crash,Crash use his Chainsaw to cut of Pepsiman Arm but is cutting Pepsiman leg,Pepsiman reapidly punchs the Mecha-Bandicoot who shoots all of its ammo at the Silver Hero BOOM! Pepsiman was gone,and Crash stayed in the Pepsi Realm Crash:Well F***,how do i get out? DBX! 'Next Time on DBX!' Fight of the Meme Dogs Doge VS Gabe The Dog! Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:'Mascots' themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Giant Themed DBX Fights Category:PizzaBlastX99 Category:PizzaBlastX99 Season 1 Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere